The Kool Kids of Fireflare Academy
by NoodleNuggets
Summary: Harriet Potter is back! And with strict laws at Hogwarts, Harriet decides to start anew, with Fred, George, Draco...and DUDLEY? Eventual Fem!Harry/Draco. Dumbles, Ron, Herms Bashing! Veela/Harry Manipulative/Dumbles. Some unexpected friends :)
1. Ye'r a Wolf, Dudley!

Dudley noticed one thing about his cousin as she walked through the platform. She had changed. Her hair had grown out, dark blonde turning to black at the tips. She now had a figure, with boobs and a bum. Her attitude had changed too, he noticed. Last year. She had been friendly to that red haired family, the Weasleys, but this year she scowled at them. Except for the two twins, who, when they bid goodbye to her, she turned quite pink and giggled. So she has a little crush, Dudley thought, but on which one?

When she reached Dudley, Petunia and Vernon, Her uncle spat "Girl, we've moved. Privet Drive was far too..." he paused, searching for the right word."Magic" He finished, with a nasty grin.

POV CHANGE! Harriet's POV from now on! POV CHANGE!

What is Vernon on about? Thought Harriet, confused. She shrugged. Oh well, at least she wouldn't have to go back to Privet Drive, too many bad memories. She glanced over, and saw Dudley staring at her, mouth slightly open. "Dud, close your mouth. You'll catch flies" she said, and pushing his jaw shut and pushing her trolley along

After securing the trunk in the boot of the car, Harriet placed Hedwig's cage (now empty) in the middle seat with a sigh.

"Where is your owl?" Dudley asked, frowning

"She's... Dead. She was killed by Dumbledore. Didn't want me to "stick my nose in the wrong place" lying, manipulative, bastard." She muttered the last part under her breath. Dudley blinked.

"I thought he was on your side."

"So did I Dud, so did I. But then again, I thought Ron and Hermione liked me. But looked what happened there: They were being paid to be my friends. Paid to like me..."

"What! That's horrendous. Who's money was it, they were being paid with?"

"Mine. Dumbledick took the money out, claiming he had my permission and then paid them, and took a nice third of that into his own vault." She spat.

"So those redheads... who are they? I thought you liked them?" He questioned further

"The Weasleys. They were the ones getting paid with MY money. Fred and George are okay, and so are Bill and Charlie, I suppose. The rest of them... Ugh" she winced.

"Right. Just one more thing. What is it like at Hogwarts, Y'know, and learning magic?"

"Magic is cool, But I'm not going to Hogwarts next year, turns out I'm a Dark Veela. Hogwarts has a strict "No non humans" rule. Next year I'm going to Fireflare academy for Magical Beings!"

"Really? Cause, I'm going there too! I'm a half wolf!"

"Wow! Didn't know you had it in you Dud!"

They both grinned as they drew up to their home for the summer...

Babble time!

How is it? I originally planned to have Dudley being a dick head and all evil and nasty stuff ( :O) But it... sorta wrote itself. The plot bunnies took over.

LOVE YA!

NoodleNuggets

xxx


	2. Exciting Letters

Chapter 2: Finding a mate.

AN: I don't care if no-one reviews currently, I just like writing stories. It's helpful if you do decide to review, but no anonymous flamers. Thanks ~NoodleNuggets~

_The Dursley's New home_

Harriet paid the owl, and then opened the window, and it flew out. Luckily, she had subscribed to the Daily Prophet before the end of last term. She opened the paper and scanned through it. Surprisingly, she saw her name, and stopped. The headline read "Harriet Potter's mysterious expulsion from Hogwarts". She read it through:

_Rita Skeeter reports_

_Hogwart's professors confirm the expulsion of the Girl-Who-Lived. But why? I asked. Tracing her family, I made a discovery: her parents were both Dark Veelas. Passionate, Risk-takers, and sensual, they are the exact opposite of the more common Light Veela. And as it was released 2 years ago, Hogwart's has a "humans only" rule. Of course, Harriet had to go. Another student, also a 6__th__ year, left this year, but wished to remain anonymous. Where will the young Harriet go? Despite Dumbledore's warning that "Veelas are dangerous, murderous beings", Ministry officials declare them safe, unless they cross with the mate of the Dominant one. The mate's tend to be someone they already know, and have deep feelings toward (love or hate). I think I speak for everyone when I say, Harriet is not dangerous and we wish her the best._

Finishing the article, Harriet closed the paper. She was going to get a mate? She sort of knew about it already, she had been dreaming about someone. Someone with blonde hair. Someone she knew. She groaned, "oh god, I've got Draco!" The Idea didn't seem as repulsive anymore, in fact it sounded nice.

A wolf howled outside her window. She looked down, and it was Dudley. "Lucky we're in the countryside, or you'd be in so much trouble with Fireflare!" she called, and he grinned his wolfish grin. "speak of the devil" she muttered, as an owl flew past her into the room, carrying a package with the Fireflare logo on it. She took the package of the owl, but it stayed in her room. A letter was attached to the package. She opened it and read

_Dear Ms Potter,_

_Keep the owl, consider it as a replacement for the one your previous headmaster murdered. Her name is Ezra, a messenger from a holy book muggle's read. The package contains a flying carpet. On the 2__nd__ of September tell it to go to Fireflare Academy, but do it OUTSIDE, and put all of your things on it . We know that you are a keen Quidditch player, and we have four teams. The Full-Bloods, The Warlocks, The Half-Bloods, and Two-Sides. Each student fits into one of the categories, and yours is The Full-Bloods. I would like to offer you a place on the team as a seeker._

_See you on September the 2__nd__!_

_Headmaster A.W. _

Great! Harriet thought. Knowing that the Ministry no longer watched her magic, she got her wand out and muttered "accio Firebolt", before placing the wand on the table. Ron had taken the broomstick last year, and now she needed it, she was getting it back. Half an hour later, the broom shot through the window and stopped before her. Harriet gasped, the broom was in terrible condition. She performed an anti-summoning charm on it, and reached for her Broomstick Servicing Kit. She polished the handle, clipped the tail, and scrubbed away the carving "Ron's Broom". Grabbing a piece of Parchment, she hastily wrote

_Ronald Weasley,_

_I have taken back my broom with a warning: take anything of mine again, it'll be the last thing you do. Tomorrow, at Sirius' will reading, I expect you to be there, and for a full refund of my gold. If not, the goblins will be involved._

_Harriet Potter_

She stuck it in an envelope and wrote "Ron Weasley" on it. Ezra took the later. "Take it to the Burrow, Ottery St Catchpole." She stroked Ezra's handsome black feathers, then watched as she took off into now-fading sunlight. Sighing, she went downstairs for dinner. She and Dudley spoke about Quidditch, and their new school, and Petunia asked Harriet to tutor Dudley on some magic aspects. The summer looked quite good, from this aspect anyway.


	3. Chapter 3: Fun at the Will Reading

Chapter 3: Fun At The Will Reading

"Can`t we just-"

"No! One, you don't know how to apparate. Two, you can't fly a broomstick. Three, you freak out if I say the words "Floo"" Harriet Said. "Sit on the broom and shut up!" She instructed. Grumbling, Dudley got on the broom behind Harriet. "Hold on " she smirked, leaning forwards and grabbing the front. At once, they took off, going at an impressive speed despite the "extra weight". "WoooooHooooooo!" Dudley cried at the top of his lungs.

AT DIAGON ALLEY :D

Gringotts never changed, no matter its surroundings. The impressive marble front was guarded by two goblins, who stepped forwards as Harriet and Dudley approached. Harriet raised her eyebrows, and they backed off, bowing. "What was that about?" Dudley whispered. "Veelas have a lot of respect in the magical world" Harriet whispered back. At the front counter, Dudley watched puzzled as she spoke to the goblins as though she knew them personally. They chuckled at something, and then pointed towards a pair of golden doors set back slightly. Stepping through them, a large, marble hall greeted them. Chairs went round in a circle, surrounding a giant metal plate, about the size of a base drum. A few people milled around, including the entire red haired family, an old man, and a woman with hair that changed colour. Marching forwards, she sat next to the woman with purple hair and her partner, a greying, shabbily dressed man. They both smiled at her, and nodded at Dudley. "He's a wolf; he's coming to school with me." Harriet told them, and they looked at each other. "Wolf?" The man asked. "Not your wolf Remus, he is like a pack wolf. Changes on demand, but not an animagus." Harriet said. Just then, a blonde haired family, burst through the doors. "We aren't late are we?" The man asked. "Not at all Lucius" Harriet smiled, nodding at the empty seats next to her. "what are THEY doing here? Sirius HATED them, the filthy Death Eaters!" Mrs Weasley yelled. The twins had had it. Standing up, they stormed across the room, but not before George slapped Mrs Weasley. They sat next to Remus, nodding at the blonde family. The teenager, who had the same blonde hair and icy blue eyes as his father, sat down next to Harriet. "Draco," Harriet Muttered. "Harriet, my father needs to talk to you." Draco said.

Just then, a goblin appeared. "Silence! The Will is beginning!" he called. And then an image of Sirius appeared.

"Hey guys, what's crack-a-lackin'? Don't answer that, let us begin" Ghost-Sirius said. "To Albus Dumbledore, I present you with NOTHING! I saw through your lies, you power hungry tyrant. I remove any ties my house has with the Order Of The Phoenix too. Oh, and give Harriet her money, won't you. OR ELSE." Dumbledore paled eyes wide with shock. "Nymphadora Tonks, Heehee can't kill me cause I said that, already dead! But Tonks, I give you Number 12 and 25000 galleons. Remus Lupin, I give you my trunk and 50000 galleons. Spend it on something good please, won't you?" The couple smiled, tears in their eyes. "The Weasleys!" The family looked up expectantly "Nothing!" Sirius sang out, smiling. "Fred , George, Bill and Charlie Weasley, 5000 galleons each. Try live the dream , boys. As for the rest of you. Give Harriet her money back and if Ron touches her broom again, heaven forbid what will happen. Oh, The Malfoys, silly me I forgot! Ummmm for "secret services", 10000 galleons for you, and take care of a "certain someone" too. Narcissa, I like your shoes, are they Gucci?. And FINALLY! Harriet! Black manor, anything in my vaults, the title Lady Black and a "signed" photo of me. Remember Kiddo, some are born to do great things, some are great, and some have greatness thrust upon them." Harriet was puzzled, but paused to wipe tears from her eyes. "Here dear" Narcissa whispered, passing her a tissue. When Harriet looked up, Sirius had gone.

"And now, the re-reading of the will of James and Lily Potter" A goblin called. Harriet welled up again as her parents appeared "Harriet, look at you, how you have grown. This is live, from the spirit world, and we decided to edit our will-"Lily was interrupted by James "And now, Live, one time only, The Potter's new will!" He chortled. "James! This is Serious!" "Sirius?" "Yes?" Sirius' voice was heard. Harriet giggled, the Malfoys grinned, but the Weasleys and Dumblewhore looked outraged.

"Firstly, we retract our previous will and wish the contents be returned. Secondly, all Weasleys except Fred and George need to leave, sorry Bill and Charlie, but this is kinda private." The family trooped out looking disappointed. "Albus, how could you? Outcast our daughter, kill her owl, and brand her murderous, because of her race? At the time she needs protecting most too! She doesn't need Hogwarts; Alice Haze is her new teacher. Fireflare are NOT Veela-phobic, unlike some schools. Get out now, and give Harriet the money you took. Goblins, we ask you to help us get the money he took back, thank you" Frogmarched by goblins, Dumbledick was led out of the room. "Harriet dear, the Malfoys are here to help with your new school and adjusting to your veela powers; the entire family are veelas." James explained. "Oh Hello Dudley, welcome to magical Britain. We left you 7500 galleons, spend them wisely. Also, I leave you a shooting star broom. May not be the best in the wrong hands, but thanks to me, it's just as nippy as a Firebolt" Lily smiled. "Tonks and Lupin, take half of our money and our house in Godrics Hollow. Fix it up, and make it something wonderful. Twins, Sirius told us about your antics. Take my trunk, its full of ideas." James grinned. "And finally, my little baby Harriet. Any money left, any properties, and our memory trunk." Lily smiled. "Thanks Mum," Harriet whispered, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Take care!" James called, as they disappeared into a puff of bluey-grey smoke. "I love you" Harriet Whispered...

BABBLE TIME

How is it? Comments? Reviews? Rates? Is it shit? Or my other story? Which one do you want? No anon flamers, that winds me up. Love Ya!

NoodleNuggets

Xxx


	4. Chapter 4: a serious conversation

Chapter 4: A Serious Conversation

So some people keep on bein' anonymous biotches, which annoys me. And I KNOW Kool Kids is actually Cool Kids, but it's my story title, so screw that!

Having successfully turned out the Weasley's pockets, leaving them in serious debt, Harriet had all her money back. Now, Fred and George had taken Dudley around Diagon Alley, leaving Harriet stood in the entrance hall of Gringotts with the Malfoys. "Harriet, you may have figured this out already, but you and Draco are veela mates. Come September, you will be expected to share a room with our son at Fireflare, as that is what is expected of mates. Traditionally, they are married straight away, but I see this isn't practical, as you and Draco you used to hate each other. Instead, you have a year's courting instead." Narcissa explained. "Okay, so… see you September?" Harriet said. "See you later Harriet." Draco smiled, and Harriet waved as the family dissapperated away. Going pink at the thought of marrying Draco, Harriet walked right into Dudley, in a daze. "Sorry Dudley, I was distracted. Let's go home now; I can get my stuff later through owl post. Bye Fred, Bye George. Message me later?" She said. "Oh God, not another broom ride, the take-off is horrible on the back." Dudley complained. "I'll show you how to fly when we get back, no prob." Harriet grinned, as she clambered onto the broomstick. "Bye!" she called to the twins retreating backs as she took off again…

BABBLE TIME!

Okay, this chapter is incredibly short, but it is important and I ran out of inspiration. The next one will be longer, half term starts so one every other day is what I'm aiming for. To say I'm ill I don't think this is too bad either.

Love Ya!

NoodleNuggets Xxx


	5. Chapter 5: Arrivals

Chapter 5: arrivals

Placing the cage onto the carpet, Harriet stood back and admired her handiwork. She had arranged her trunk, broomstick, and the cage for Ezra, plus some spare books about veela mates, dark and light veelas, and her new subjects, whilst managing to fit a reasonably large sized gap in the middle for her to sit. She realised she could have shrunken the trunk and broomstick, but the trunk was very nice, and it was a FIREBOLT, for Merlin's sake, so naturally she WOULD show it off. Dudley, on the other hand, was struggling. Everything was jumbled about, and he was trying to fit his TV onto it. "That won't work, there will be too much magic for that muggle thing to work at Fireflare." Harriet reasoned, shrinking his trunk and taping the broomstick to the carpet. There! Harriet thought, going back to her own carpet. The carpets were beautiful; ruby red suns with emerald oceans, on an azure background. Indeed, beautiful.

The Dursley's new house was in the countryside, the nearest neighbours' at least 200 yards away. The back garden was enclosed in high fences, but ivy and honeysuckle had grown over the panels of wood giving them a sense that the house and its surroundings were meant to be there. The house itself had once been a tumbledown stone cottage, but an extension had been added, giving the house two floors and an "L" shape. It was made from the same stone from the original house, with the extension made of rich brown wood. Out in the back garden, the two teens had no chance of being seen.

Climbing carefully onto the carpet, she remembered her first year, where Vernon had said "Magic Carpets all got punctures?" Wasn't it a little bit strange how she remembered that, but forgot so many other details? Petunia and Vernon were fussing over Dudley, who had gone red as his mother repeatedly hugged and kissed him. Vernon looked up and scowled at Harriet, then muttered "get off then, freak". Shrugging, she said bye to Petunia. "Love you too Vernon!" she called as she settled herself. "FIREFLARE ACADEMY!" she cried, and the carpet did nothing. Then in a whoosh, it shot forward, and Harriet just caught sight of the house before it became a tiny speck, and the carpet raced onwards.

Minutes passed, and soon they were leaving the docks of London, flying over a deep blue sea. East of England was Europe, maybe the school was French? Suddenly, one of her books tumbled down, _Dark veelas; a history, a know-how, a guide,_ and plummeted off the edge of the carpet. Without thinking, Harriet leaned after it, losing her balance and plummeting downwards too. Not plummeting, flying. A muggle song came to mind ("We're soarin', Flyin'" from an American kids film. It was quite good.), as an invisible hand seemed to pick her and the book up and gently place her down on the carpet again. "Cool" Harriet smiled, and leaned back as the hot Spanish sun drew closer… TIME SKIP- 3.5 HOURS :D

The carpet landed on the soft grass, and Harriet opened the cage door as Ezra swooped in (she had been let out to fly alongside the carpet), and hooted, orange eyes wide. Gathering up her things, she bewitched the trunk to be feather light and placed the cage and broomstick on top of it, but not before placing the carpet and books inside of it. Walking slowly towards the entrance hall, where everyone else was heading, she noticed there was 4 doors, each with the different houses upon it. She walked past the "Half-bloods" door, where a gaggle of dark skinned teenage boys, all with matching crew cuts, turned and stared at her. Ignoring them, she walked past them… and straight into someone else.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to, I couldn't see, the trunk was blocking my point of vi-" she trailed off. "Not a problem, love" It was Draco. Hoisting her trunk into his hands, she carried Ezra's cage and her firebolt through the doors. "Welcome to Fireflare Academy, you are a Full Blood, go through the doors to your left" droned an older, bored student. Smiling at Draco, Harriet pushed the doors open and together they walked through..

BABBLE TIME

The ending was rushed, but I wanted to upload this tonight and I have to be off by a certain time so my brother can write some stupid story about WW2 and Nazis and Hitler and shit. Please don't forget to REVIEW !


	6. Chapter 6: Expectations

Chapter 6: Expectations

Anon haters wind me up. Got rid of them now, but I think it's just cowardly. I have had over 750 views :D, which is nice, but don't forget to review! I think I'm neglecting my other story, should make it a two-shot or abandon it or put it up for adoption?

Putting the luggage in the required room (it would be dispersed to dorms and quarters later), Draco and Harriet slowly walked towards the grand hall, chatting about everything under the sun when-

"Harriet! What happened to waiting for me?" It was Dudley. "Sorry Dud, I bumped into Draco and we were talking." Harriet sighed. "Oh that's okay, guys; this is my cousin Harriet and her mate Draco." Dudley told his friends. It was the dark skinned boys again, who sighed when Dudley said Harriet had a mate. "Hi Harriet, I'm Sam Uley, and this is Quil and Embry. Our friend, Jacob is in full bloods too." ((AN: Sorry, I just had to do this, they are not significant characters but are just friends so Dudley isn't lonely.)) "They're wolves too! I 'm joining their pack" Dudley said, waving goodbye to the Veelas and sitting down at his own table as a dinner gong sounded. A woman in around her 30s with black hair in a short bob stood at the front.

"Welcome! I am Mrs A.W. Haze, but you are all to call me Professor Haze unless instructed otherwise. We have 3 new students with us in later years; the first years will be hear in a moment. Dudley Dursley will be in Half Bloods (He is a wolf so don't annoy him), and Veela mates Draco Malfoy and Harriet Potter will be joining Full Bloods. Ah, the First year at last, in warlocks house will be…" Professor Haze droned on , but Harriet wasn't paying attention, she was too busy staring at Draco. Oh gosh, he was fit! His blonde hair was short and FINALLY he had stopped gelling it. His blue eyes had flecks of white and gold in, probably something to do with veela stuff. Through his white shirt, Harriet could see the muscles in his stomach, and his arms had muscles too. His skin wasn't as pale, but creamy and slightly tanned. He caught her looking, and she smiled and blushed, biting her lip, and then looked away, although she could still feel his eyes on her. She squirmed slightly, but at that moment the headmistress stopped talking. Menus appeared, and grabbing one, Harriet studied it

_GRAND HALL OPENING FEAST MENU_

_Starters_

_Smoked Salmon_

_Raw meat_

_Cream of Tomato soup (blood is available too)_

_ALL STARTERS ARE SERVED WITH BREAD ROLLS AND A CHOICE OF EITHER BUTTER OR MEAT PATE_

_Main courses_

_Steak (raw or well cooked) with Chips and salad_

_Cod (raw or cooked) with chips and salad_

_Pizza (ask for topping selection) with salad and chips_

_Deserts_

_Tiramisu coffee_

_Super chocolate cake_

_Blood pop jelly_

Harriet ordered a bowl of soup with butter and bread, pizza with chicken and sweet corn, and a Tiramisu coffee. It was all delicious. While they ate, small creatures that looked as though surgically attached to various string instruments played. When they finished, the professor asked for the new students to stay behind for rules and suchlike.

It was the usual ones;

(Don't leave your common room at night

Teachers demand respect

Don't bully students)

Also, there were a few new ones:  
(Don't offend a mate

If someone has a mate, don't try get between them

No sex in front of first years

No going wolf-mode, veela-anger-mode or any supernatural thing inside the castle, okay? Go kill someone outside!)

Smiling, Draco and Harriet wandered out of the hall towards their quarters, which were near their common room. Raising her eyebrows at the double bed and Draco's hopeful face, Harriet put a pillow and a blanket on the large sofa, before kissing Draco and leaving him puzzled, as he settled down into his makeshift bed. He would wait till she was asleep, and imagined her face when she discovered he had crept in and lay next to her...

Yay!

How is it? Please comment, details, reviews, suchlike! Its in 2 communties, who put them there? Thanks guyts, love ya!

NoodleNuggets XXX


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

IM NOT VENUS GOD! I like her work and try to copy her style, but thats just how I write. And to the various s guests who think I'm trolling... Why don't you log into the site and actually review properly rather than being snivelling cowards hiding behind anonymity. Thats my rant about reviews done.

Harriet rolled over, and something in bed cuddled up to her. She wasn't properly awake, and so continued to let herself sleep against this person's chest. Her eyes flickered open, and looking up, she saw Draco. "Morning," He murmured. Harriet said nothing, but propped herself on one elbow and kissed him. He responded hungrily, running his hand through her hair. She pulled back. "Dammit! Is this what veela attraction does? I was thinking and-" Draco cut her off. "Love, it's okay. Of course, until we bond, we'll be acting like we have a steady supply of lust potions." Draco explained. "And how do we bond?"Harriet asked him. "We have to have... sex" He muttered, getting out of bed and going into the bathroom. Harriet got out of bed too, and crept into the bathroom. The only thing that she was reminded of was the Prefects bathroom, except it was all marble and a lot lighter. Hiding behind a pillar, she spelled her bra and underpants to look like a plain green bikini and crept out. He was sat with his back to Harriet. "What happened to the shower?" She murmured, getting in the bath next to him. "School doesn't start till 10, and its only 7." He replied. She could feel stress wave off him, and decided to take his mind of it. Shifting so that he straddled her lap, she leaned up and kissed him again. He responded with a moan, and nibbled her bottom lip until she opened her mouth. She could feel the heat between his legs, and suddenly he grabbed her so that he was on top of her. "You have no idea how much I want you, but I'm not going to have you, am I?" He growled hungrily. "Not yet love, good things come to those who wait." She muttered...

2 hours later they were washed and dressed in their new uniforms. "Is this skirt too short?" Harriet asked, tugging it down. "Of course it isn't! Of course, I might be saying that because of the view" Draco smirked, tapping her bottom. She shrieked playfully and then kissed him. He pulled back. "Don't start what you can't finish" He told her, smirking. They held hands and walked down to the great hall, where there was a few kids already. Dudley and his wolf friends were sat together, plates piled high with food, and only one boy sat on the Full Blood table. They sat next to him. "Hi, I'm Jacob!" He told them. "Hello Jacob, I'm Harriet and this is Draco, my mate. Are you friends with Dudley, you look a lot like his crowd?" Harriet asked. "What? Oh, their my pack. I'm in this house because I'm the only full blooded wolf, the rest are all half blood." He explained. "Cool, we're veelas. Have you been here before?" Draco asked. "Yeah, I have. The school is good, the lessons are good, the teachers are good, the food is...AMAZING!"He exclaimed. Harriet rolled her eyes, and pulled a plate towards her with sausages, beans and fried bread on it. The three students continued to talk throughout breakfast, soon becoming fast friends...

Short and Crap, but I have other things on my mind. I might put this up for adoption, what do you think? I AM NOT VENUS GOD! Thanks to the people who support me,

NoodleNuggets XX


End file.
